


Chocolate - Dean X Reader

by MorningstarGabriella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chocolate, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Prank Wars, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningstarGabriella/pseuds/MorningstarGabriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prank wars with Dean Winchester don't always end up bad<br/>-----------------------------------------------------<br/>1. Kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate - Dean X Reader

You walked into the kitchen with Sam, back from your morning supply run, only to see Dean bent casually against the counter, eating something.

Seeing the two of you enter, he gave Sam a wave of his hand before turning to you, smirking.

"Son of a-"

Your groaned as Dean flaunted the chocolate wrapper while chewing on it as Sam rolled his eyes next to you.

* * *

For the past few weeks, you and Dean had been engaged in an all out prank war, turning each and every thing into a battlefield. It had all started when Dean had posted sleeping pictured of you on your Facebook account (Sam had been an accomplice) and had escalated to a dangerous level when you had teased him all day and in the end,eaten his pie. This is where the war broke out.

"It is on Dean Winchester."

"Oh it is so frigging on (l/n)," Dean had snarled back at you as Sam shot you a grow-up-please look.

He knew of your obsession with chocolates, or rather stumbled upon your secret stash while rummaging for a beer. Smiling to himself as he took out a rare french dark chocolate novelty.

"Oh she is going to shoot me for this."

* * *

This is how you had ended up in the kitchen shouting at the eldest Winchester as Sam walked into the library, sighing but with a smile on his face.

"I am going to shoot your ass with a crap load of margaritas."

Dean continued to laugh as you moved to the kitchen, dumping the supplies on the counter as you sulked.

"Oh come on baby it's just a chocolate."

Dean knew he should have shut up when you death glared him.

"You oblivious jerk it is 70% cocoa fine ground french chocolat," you mumbled the last word with a perfect french accent, "Not just a chocolate."

Dean laughed at your nerdiness as you leaned against the counter.

"You could've shared at least."

Dean's poker face turned into a smirk as you eyed him questioningly while giving him a small nod. Without any warning, he strode forward and grabbed you by the waist, slamming his lips against yours as you grabbed the counter. Your eyes widened in surprise as you took it all in, the feeling of his lips moving against yours. You could feel his tongue graze along your lips, pushing for access. Slowly, you parted you lips.

Almost reflexively, Dean slid his tongue into your mouth, the after-taste of the chocolate still on his lips. You groaned softly as he almost chuckled, deepening the kiss as you ran your hand through his hair. Picking you up with grace, Dean placed you on the counter, a hand on your waist and the other moving through your (h/l) (h/c) hair.

A loud groan from the door brought you back to your senses, and you and Dean broke apart so quickly you almost felt dizzy.

"I am going to bleach my brain for this one," Sam muttered in frustration as he cursed under his breath, "You fight for months, don't speak for weeks and end it off with a make-out session where I frigging eat food. Wonderful."

You and Dean were practically shaking with laughter, angering Sam more.

"Moose is angry Dean," you muttered sarcastically, making Dean chuckle and Sam leave the room, cursing you.

"Oh get used to this Sammy," Dean called out behind his brother till he left the room, before turning to you and muttering, "I am going to start pranking (n/n) more often now."

With a peck on your cheek and a wink, Dean Winchester left the kitchen, leaving you on the counter, smiling to yourself.


End file.
